Hermanos
by Lisswen
Summary: Esta es la historia de una rebelión y de un destino solitario.
1. Default Chapter

NÁRENDUR  
  
Nárendur era apenas un niño.  
  
Sus 20 años élficos daban para muy poco en un pueblo que se ríe de aquellos que aún llevan la cuenta de su tiempo. Aunque su cuerpo se había desarrollado y sus rasgos se asemejaban al Elda que habría de ser, ni de lejos se le consideraba más que un chiquillo.  
  
Hasta entonces su vida se había centrado en el aprendizaje, en las fraguas de Fëanor. No había pasado de limpiar, observar a los aprendices y cortar leña para alimentar los hornos. La humildad y la obediencia eran los primeros estadios del aprendizaje de un oficio. Sobre todo de uno tan exigente. Y más para Nárendur, el hijo de Nárion, Maestro Herrero que dirigía las fraguas cada vez que Fëanor se encerraba en sus recintos privados y trabajaba solo, desentendiéndose de todo. Y eso era algo cada vez más frecuente.  
  
Si dos Eldar había en Aman que se quisieran y respetaran, esos eran Fëanor y Nárion, que se llamaban "otorno" el uno al otro y se estimaban por encima de sus propios hermanos. O medio hermanos. Por que hay hermandades de sangre y otras de Espíritu. Y las segundas se arraigan en la libertad y la elección del amor, y por ello son más sólidas, más inamovibles y profundas.  
  
De hecho, Nárendur no lo tenía fácil en las fraguas: todo el mundo le exigía. Con su voluntad o sin ella debía ser el más trabajador, el más hábil, el de mayor fuerza, el más imaginativo...no en vano su padre era el Maestro, severo y vigilante. Y conducido en parte por el amor y en parte por el temor, Nárendur no se permitía ni el más leve desliz.  
  
Su amilessë era explícito: Sirviente del fuego.  
  
Y, de hecho, el trabajo en las fraguas le encantaba. Soportaba de buen grado las tareas más bajas soñando con que un día sus manos forjarían hermosas piezas... Eran, en efecto, las manos de un artista, detalle que a Nárion no se le escapaba, ni a Fëanor, que jamás solía fijarse en los últimos aprendices.  
  
Pero a pesar de ello, Nárendur sentía envidia de los niños Teleri cuando, tras reparar unas redes o cepillar tablas para fabricar un navío, corrían libres por las playas de Aqualondë y recogían gemas y perlas que Eärwen, una rubia niñita siempre adornada de flores, llevaba a los Herreros para que las engarzaran formando joyas hermosas y llenas de poder.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Allí plantado, el rojo penacho al viento, sólo podía escrutar aquella oscuridad. Se impacientaba el caballo. Se impacientaba.  
  
"No te lo lleves, Nárion..."  
  
.... recordaba Nárendur la voz de su madre. Y se materializó también en la negra lejanía sin respuestas el severo rostro de Nárion: "Eres tu esposa mía quien eliges, quien olvida la fidelidad que un día me juró. Quita tus manos de Nárendur, y, si es verdad que tu corazón lo ama con la intensidad que proclama tu alma, ven con nosotros"  
  
Le pesaba la armadura y le rozaba en el cuello, y los brazales, y los protectores de las piernas...  
  
Pero sus ojos de Elfo apenas penetraban la pesada lobreguez de aquella noche perpetua de Aman. Su corazón anhelaba volver a ver la luz del Telperion, la luz de Laurelin...o al menos el resto de esas luces encerrado en los Silmarilis...Bajo las temblantes estrellas de Elentari las formidables velas Teleri agitaban su blancura como pañuelos de despedida...Nárendur había cabalgado hasta entonces sin volver la vista atrás. Se había negado a mirar con aprecio la alta Mindon Eldelieva ...  
  
"Quédate pues, mujer, y teje en silencio el lienzo pardo de tus días sin gloria. Contempla los tesoros muertos en la beatitud de la prisión en que te tienen Aquellos a quienes amas sin motivos y emplea tus horas sin término a la ardua tareas de sacar brillo a las cadenas que nosotros rompemos hoy "  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡A LOS BARCOS!!! ¡¡¡IREMOS POR EL MAR!!! ¡¡¡¡A LOS BARCOS, NOLDORIM, A LOS BARCOS!!!!"  
  
Así gritaban los heraldos, respaldando la fuerte voz de Maglor que se imponía a todos ellos. Y Nárendur descubrió a Fëanor y a su padre cabalgando hacia él.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Era el barco de los Capitanes, de todos los navíos el más magnífico, orgullosas como el vuelo de las águilas las blanquísimas velas capaces de retar al viento. Fëanor puso en las manos de Curufin el estandarte regio y le indico a Nárendur que le ayudase. Ambos descabalgaron y subieron al barco. Nárendur creyó sentir la opresión de una mano que le aferraba y la decreciente presión de su captor, y un grito ... y esta vez si miró a tras y sus ojos descubrieron el cuerpo robusto de un Teleri atravesado por un tajo mortal. La espada noldorim resplandecía ensangrentada. Cayo entonces la noche sobre el corazón de Nárendur.  
  
Rápido, ven, corre Nárendur -le instaba Curufin.  
  
Y Nárendur trepó tras él por el mástil. Y desde arriba, al mirar el suelo, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas porque bajo la opresora negrura de un cielo, que no conocía aún la luna ni el sol, había estallado una fiera batalla. Elfos contra Elfos, hermanos contra hermanos...  
  
Curufin tomo de las manos de Nárendur el orgulloso estandarte de su casa. Los Silmarilis, ricamente bordados por las manos hábiles de las más hábiles doncellas noldorim, se agitaron en medio de las llamas rojas que los cercaban.  
  
Rojas, como el fuego que corría por las venas de aquel pueblo arrogante.  
  
Rojas, como la sangre que salpicaba el blanco mármol del puerto de Aqualondë.  
  
Abajo ahora, Nárendur, -le gritó Curufin- necesitan también muestras espadas....  
  
Empujado por Curufin, Nárendur se deslizo por el mástil, y antes de decidir, antes de pensar, la espada, forjada por su propio padre para él, estaba desnuda en su mano. Aquellas manos que habían nacido para crear vieron como el destino les torcía los planes. De ser las manos de un artista pasaron a ser las manos de un asesino. Y su arte se plasmó en el vientre de un Teleri, que recibió un agudo tajo y le miró a los ojos, mientras sus entrañas se vaciaban por el empedrado y de su nariz fluía un hilo débil de sangre.  
  
Y antes de querer o no querer, otra vez el filo de acero devoró otra vida, y otra y otra...  
  
.... y otra más.  
  
También Nárendur recibió una herida, la primera, y sintió el dolor de un hacha Teleri que confundió su muslo con un árbol y despertó un furor que nada podía ya contener. Y cuando el asco cedió a la rabia se sintió poderoso, y fuerte y tajó, hedió, cercenó... cada vez con más odio, cada vez con más desdén, cada vez con más crueldad y se perdió la cuenta de los muertos y la de las heridas.  
*** *** ***  
  
Desde su nave, Nárendur veía las huestes de Fingón, y las de Fingolfín, que se habían quedado sin barcos y seguían por tierra, caminando hacia el norte en aquella noche sin término, sin posibilidad de medida...Los años de los Árboles habían pasado, los de Anar estaban todavía por llegar. Sólo había una lobreguez sin esperanza, sin sabiduría, sin colores.  
  
Durante ese tiempo inconmensurable jinetes y marinos abanzaron a la par, igualados en la huida. El frío se intensificaba a medida que avanzaban hacia el Norte. Unos y otros, por malicia o por confusión, estaban salpicados por la sangre de un hermano caído.  
  
Al fin llegaron al confín del Reino Bendecido. Allí aguardaba una figura alta y severa. La noche se tornó más oscura, más gélido el frío.  
  
De pie, cara a la proa, Nárendur se sintió pequeño, débil, inerme... Su mano se posó en la empuñadura de la espada pero tuvo la certeza de que de nada servían entonces las espadas, de nada los escudos, los altos penachos de los yelmos o la pesada seguridad de las cotas de malla. Pequeño es un Elda, aun él más grande de ellos, ante un Vala.  
  
- ¿De nuevo Manwë nos envía a su heraldo? -Profirió despectiva la voz de Fëanor, el único que mantenía su entereza en todo aquello.  
  
Pero Nárion, pálido y desencajado, comentó: "Más bien parece el mismo Námo en persona".  
  
Las blancas velas Teleri se agitaban en el viento como pidiendo venganza.  
  
Parece que reclamaran las terribles palabras que Mandos pronunciaría arrojando el hado de los Noldor.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Así borrosos se presentarían los recuerdos de Nárendur años más tarde, cuando todas las predicciones se cumplieron y la desesperanza lo mordía.  
  
Por más que se esforzaba no podía citar las palabras exactas de Mandos, sólo sobre su corazón se cernía una niebla de pesadumbre que susurraba las palabras "lágrimas innumerables", "muertes a traición y sin piedad", "vagar como una sombra". Pero sentía la presencia de Námo muchas veces, como aquella noche, cuando Fëanor decidió luchar solo contra Morgoth, pues los Valar le habían defraudado. Sin embargo la memoria no le traicionaba cuando le acercaba la humedad fría de la noche ni el murmullo inquietante del mar. Nadie había visto aún el sol ni sus pálidos rayos habían acariciado la superficie de Arda.  
  
Ningún poder osó perturbar la huida de los Noldor pilotando las naves Teleri. Ningún Noldor miró tampoco hacia atrás, pues la sangre emborronaba cualquier otro recuerdo feliz que pudieran dejar.  
  
Ahora estaban solos. Solos frente a Morgoth pero...¿No lo habían estado siempre? No esperaba el orgulloso Fëanor ayuda de nadie. Con sus propias fuerzas con su poder le bastaba:  
  
"Hemos hecho un juramento y no a la ligera. Lo mantendremos. Se nos amenaza con muchos males y no es el menor de ellos la cobardía, pero hay algo que no se dijo: que padezcamos hoy de cobardía, de pusilanimidad o de miedo a la pusilanimidad. Por tanto os digo que seguiremos adelante, y este destino pronostico: que todos los hechos que hagamos serán temas de muchas canciones hasta los últimos días de arda"[1]  
  
*** *** ***  
  
E ra monótono y cansado el golpeteo de los remos sobre el mar. Romper aquel espejo frío. Aquel espejo duro en el que las olas distorsionaban las imágenes bajo la pálida luz de las estrellas. Pero todos remaron aquella noche larga, interminable. También los príncipes. Ni Fëanor ni Nárion dieron tregua. El remo probó los brazos de todos los Noldor, muchos de ellos robustos por el duro trabajo de la fragua, como Nárendur, que pese a sus pocos años tenía ya la fuerza de un toro en sus brazos, hechos a cortar leña, a acarrear agua y en especiales ocasiones a golpear el metal ardiente. En el trabajo intenso de los músculos se desvanecía el frío y la humedad y en el sonido rítmico del tambor se sellaba la obediencia, se sellaba el destino que ya les había alcanzado a todos. Los agudos ojos de Fëanor buscaban el fulgor de los Silmarilis rompiendo la negrura de aquella noche eterna. Necesitaba luz. Todos ellos necesitaban de la luz. Oh Telperion, oh Laurelin, perdidos para siempre.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
- Nárendur, hijo de Nárion, ¿echas de menos a tu madre?. Tienes cara triste de niño perdido. Y nosotros necesitamos hombres. La espada que tu padre forjó para ti ha derramado ya sangre. No puedes volverte atrás. ¡¡¡¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja.!!!!! No te puedes unir a Fingolfin ni pedir perdón a los Poderes... Námo, su juez, ya te ha sentenciado.  
  
Nárendur miró con odio a Caranthir. Su duro corazón le intimidaba. Entre los príncipes prefería a Curufin de quien solía aprender en las fraguas. Pero las palabras del oscuro príncipe consiguieron evocarle la caravana de los que retornaban en pos del perdón, helado el corazón por la sangre Teleri que les devolvió la sensatez. Pero para él era tarde, muy tarde. Ya no había otras posibilidades, solo esa opción, el hado de Námo que ya formaba parte de su destino, de su ser... Si pudiera volver atrás ¿lo haría?. Valinor era a fin de cuentas su seguridad, su infancia, su madre... Pero bajo la titilante luz que las estrellas reflejadas en el agua, apartada por los remos distantes, brillaba ahora otro destino, proyectado hacia la oscuridad... Años más tarde recordaría aquella pregunta al verla repetida en los ojos de su hija, y seguiría sin hallarle una respuesta clara, pero eso sería años más tarde...  
  
- ¡Cállate Caranthir, hijo de Fëanor, que tu destino no es mejor que el mío! ¿O acaso eres tu quien piensas en tu madre y supones que yo añoro a la mía?.  
  
Lo cierto es que aquella noche sin día, Nárendur había dejado de ser un niño.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Fëanor puso el primer pie sobre Endor. La oscuridad allí era, si cabe, más intensa. Las estrellas parecían más distantes, perdidos caminos en un firmamento lejano. Y la tierra se iluminaba apenas con la tenue luz que emanaban los Eldar. Era difícil distinguir los colores. Nárendur no entendía por que aquello que tanto había anhelado era tan hermoso en sus sueños y tan grotesco en la realidad... sería el cansancio del camino..  
  
Tras Fëanor fueron bajando todos.... primero sus hijos y luego sus hombres más fieles, precedidos por Nárion y él mismo.  
  
Así Nárendur sintió por vez primera bajo sus pies la textura antigua de aquella tierra que viera despertar a su abuelo, aquella que estaba allí para que él la conquistara y doblegara. Quieta, negra, amenazante.  
  
El claroscuro del estuario de Dengrist se clavó para siempre en su alma. Y para siempre los ecos de Dor-lomin resonarían en ella.  
  
Mientras su padre dirigía el trajín del desembarco, la voz de Maedrhos se levantó potente:  
  
"Ahora ¿de qué barcos y remeros dispondrías para la vuelta, y a quien traerán de allí primero? ¿A Fingon el valiente?"[2]  
  
Y en la oscuridad brilló una llama. Salía de los hermosos ojos de Fëanor. Era locura. Como el fuego, que no tiene piedad y destruye lo que empezó calentando. Una risa paranoica se agregó a los ecos perdidos de Dor-lomin  
  
- ¡Ningún barco y ningún remero!  
  
Nárendur se sobresaltó. Sus cabellos se erizaron y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. La sangre en las venas dejó de fluir. Las amenazas que habían sido lanzadas como dardos encontraron su blanco y se clavaron en él. Iba en serio. La vida iba en serio.  
  
- Lo que he dejado atrás no lo considero una pérdida; ha sido una carga innecesaria en el camino. ¡Que quienes han maldecido mi nombre lo maldigan aún, y que sus plañidos les abran el camino de vuelta a las jaulas de los Valar[3]  
  
Nárion estaba firme al pie de Fëanor. Nárendur miró a su padre esperando que apoyase a Maedrhos, que diese a Fëanor una palabra de sensatez, que la cordura triunfase ante toda aquella sinrazón.  
  
-¡QUE SE QUEMEN LAS NAVES! -Sentenció por fin Fëanor.  
  
Nárendur vio a Maedrhos bajar la cabeza y apartarse de su padre. Entones supo que Nárion pondría su mano en el hombre del rey, que en privado le diría algunas palabras que le apaciguaran... Pero, sus asombrados ojos vieron a Nárion empuñar la primera antorcha y prender fuego a las velas de las primeras naves...  
  
Bajo aquella luminosidad sin precedentes, precursora del sol y de la luna que lamió hasta las cenizas los hermosísimos navíos-cisnes sorprendidos por el terrible dragón de las llamas. Fulgurante, tremebundo.... El resplandor de Losgar iluminó Endor e hizo ver los hermosos colores del estuario, verde y azul a los pies de Hiltlum, como una alfombra que la Tierra Media tendía a los pies de sus conquistadores. Amargas primicias de una cosecha maldita.  
  
----------------------- [1] Cita textual de el Silmarillion. [2] Ver nota anterior  
  
[3] Id. 


	2. DAGORNUINGILIATH

NARENDUR DAGOR-NUIN-GILIATH  
  
Vanimeldä se quedó muy quieta, mirando la luz esplendente de las llamas. Sentada en un rincón y guardando la espada de su padre como un valioso tesoro, sin molestar, como su madre le había dicho.  
  
Sintió el calor de las hogueras como una caricia suave en su cuerpo entumecido por el frío. Los cuellos de cisne de los navíos cedían a las llamas y la niña sintió lástima por su destrucción, porque mirar la deslumbrante curva del cuello de la proa en las larguísimas horas de navegación había sido el único modo de permanecer quieta y callada.  
  
Pero también se alegró porque por aquellos barcos, por su culpa, el cuerpo de su padre había quedado en Alqualondë, traspasado, sangrante, muerto.... Vanimeldä lloró apretando la empuñadura de la espada.  
  
- No llores, yendenia1. Olvida las cosas de la niñez. Tu lucha es contra el tiempo; Ahora debes ser tu quien cuide de tu madre, va a tener un hijo...  
  
Era la voz de Fëanáro que acompañaba a Anteniss, muy pálida. La dureza y la ternura se mezclaban de tal modo que separar la una de la otra era imposible. Su mano cariñosa se había posado en la cabeza de la niña acariciando sus cabellos oscuros. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, tan asustados los de la niña como temerarios los del Elda.  
  
¿Tienes miedo? -Le preguntó el rey. Ella negó con la cabeza. Él sonrió con una inmensa dulzura mirándole a los ojos y descubriendo que le decian lo contrario de la cabeza.  
  
Anteniss, su madre, se sentó a su lado, resignada, vencida, abrazando la certeza de que no podía luchar en contra del destino. Seguía siendo hermosa, serenos los rasgos y ardiente la mirada, pero su cuerpo había cambiado, tenía mayores los senos y abultado el vientre, cada día más. Vanimeldä la abrazó y la Elfa sonrió dulcemente a la niña. Deseaba ardientemente que el hijo que esperaba fuese un varón para que al menos el nombre de la casa de Nármacil se oyera en Endor...  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Aún los fuegos de Losgar no se habían extinguido cuando los noldorim comenzaron a avanzar por el estuario, adentrándose en Endor. La marcha era dura. Los lodos del estuario se adherian a los pies, les hacían resbalar, caer... Con gran dificultad fueron dejando atrás aquellas colinas de Ered Lomin, que como heraldos habían pregonado su llegada a Aquende. Ahora buscaban un lugar para acampar. En la llanura de Hithlum las tiendas se fueron levantando.  
  
Tras una dura jornada Vanimeldä vio por fin las heladas aguas del gran lago de Mithrim, que con su serenidad reflejaban la pálida luz de unas lejanas estrellas. Le dolían las piernas y los pies y al mirar el rostro de su madre, descubrió en él profundas ojeras y rastros de un cansancio devastador... Vanimeldä pensó en su cama, en el palacio en que vivía en Tirion, y sintió añoranza... La caravana se detuvo.  
  
Nárion, seguido de Nárendur se acercó a Anteniss  
  
Descansa, Anteniss, mi hijo y yo montaremos tu tienda. El camino ha sido duro hasta para nosotros, cuanto más para una niña y su madre encinta.  
  
La mujer asintió. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo y cerró los ojos. Vanimeldä se sentó a su lado mirando a Nárendur. Nunca se habían hablado, aunque él no bebía tener ni diez años más que ella. Pensó que podría ayudarle, pero sus fuerzas le dijeron que no.  
  
Lalwende, una de las mujeres, se acercó a ellas y les trajo algo de alimento y agua fresca de un manantial: "Debemos cuidar a nuestra sanadora" Dijo sonriendo. Anteniss se tragó su orgullo para aceptarlo.  
  
Había helor en el ambiente, algo que impulsaba a buscar refugio en las tiendas que iban creciendo en la acampada, al borde del lago. Nárion trabajaba deprisa, con habilidad. Su hijo igualmente, fijos los ojos en el trabajo, parecía que levantar una tienda era el único objetivo de su vida. Toda su pasión estaba puesta en cada una de las cosas que hacía.  
  
Espero que esté a tu gusto Anteniss, si necesitas algo envía a la niña. Aprovecha para descansar. Sabes que nos tienes a todos a tu servicio...  
  
Hantalë2, Nárion. -Dijo la mujer inclinando levemente la cabeza.  
  
Úman ná -respondió el Elfo seriamente, al tiempo que traía unas pieles para que las mujeres se taparan  
  
Anteniss estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera tenía orgullo para reaccionar ante el tono compasivo de Nárion. Unas terribles ganas de llorar le oprimían el pecho, pero Vanimeldä estaba allí, preocupada, atemorizada, pendiente de su madre, con el cadáver de su padre titilando en sus pupilas. Así la Elda se sobrepuso y sacó coraje para ordenar a la niña que se acostase también y mostrar en su voz y en sus gestos una seguridad que no sentía.  
  
Todo irá bien, yendenya, todo irá bien... - susurró recostada al lado de su hija, que la abrazaba en medio de la angustia. El nuevo hijo que esperaba, al percibir la calma de la madre, empezó a agitarse furiosamente en su seno, arrancando a Anteniss una sonrisa, por vez primera, desde Alqualondë.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Un cuerno dejó salir su llamada desesperada de auxilio y todos tomaron las armas. Nárendur también dejó caer el martillo con el que asentaba las tiendas al suelo y rápidamente cogió su espada. Sus penetrantes ojos escrutaron las entrañas de la noche: Un río oscuro apareció por los pasos de las Montañas de la Sombra, haciéndolas aún más lóbregas. Aquel torrente, ruidoso y pesado iba acercándose sin tregua.  
  
Las estrellas acariciaban la tierra con sus manos frías de luz y bajo su resplandor mortecino las sombras que venían se fueron perfilando como aborrecibles, feas, malvadas.....  
  
No habían acabado de instalarse, no habían construido empalizadas...y ya, súbitamente, la sombra de Morgoth los cubrió sorprendiéndolos como a veces sorprende a los Atani, la temprana muerte en la plenitud de la edad. Nárendur aún sentía sobre su carne el mordisco del acero de la cota de malla y sus manos, al aferrar la cruz de su espada, le hablaron de dolor y de cansancio desde todos sus callos. En aquel momento el pensamiento de que, con el tiempo, llevaría la armadura como una segunda piel y la espada como una prolongación natural de su brazo le iluminó fugazmente, como los relámpagos alumbran la negrura de las noches tempestuosas.  
  
Las espadas volvieron a salir de sus vainas con un crujir ligero y pronto, todos aquellos que pudieron empuñar una, sin distinción de sexo o de edad, las vieron teñirse de la sangre oscura y viscosa de repelentes seres, a los que llamaron Orko.  
  
Al principio cundió entre los Eldar la desesperación, pero, poco a poco, dio paso a una tensa calma. A pesar de su número, los orcos caían con cierta facilidad y apenas habían derribado a dos o tres, sintieron lo mismo que en Alqualondë, aunque esta vez con una rabia más desatada, con una intensidad mayor, pues no veía hermanos mordidos por su acero, sino la cruel fealdad, del odiado enemigo...  
  
Nárendur se emborrachaba con la sangre de los orcos. Su valor crecía con cada miembro cercenado, con cada una de las cabezas que rodaban bajo se acero.  
  
Sucia cosecha de muerte.  
  
De pronto sintió un tajo agudo en un brazo y una risa seca, sin alegría... Se giró y vio el rostro nauseabundo de uno de los orcos, espada curva en mano, dispuesto atacar.  
  
Sus ojos se encontraron y Nárendur se dijo a sí mismo una frase que cientos de veces en sus largos años se repetiría y que gravaría en la memoria de sus hijos y en el acero de las espadas que saldrían de sus forjas: I veri híra cénisse kotimor henu.3  
  
Y le bastó un giro de muñeca, rápido y seguro para que una fría caricia de acero separó aquella cabeza del cuerpo deforme del orco. Desde ese momento la fuerza y el furor le acompañaron y las bestias inmundas de Morgoth iban cayendo, no sólo ante Nárendur, sino ante todos los Noldor, en una gran matanza.  
  
¡¡¡¡A HILYANIN[?]!!!!! -Le ordenó Fëanáro- ¡HAY QUE ALEJAR A ESTAS BESTIAS DEL CAMPAMENTO!  
  
Nárendur y los Príncipes encabezaron lo ya dejó de ser defensa para ser ataque: Bastaba la luz de Aman, que aun brillaba en los ojos de los Elfos, para que los inmundos engendros del mal quedaran confundidos. Así los Noldor fueron temidos, se impusieron e hicieron huir ante sus filos agudos a los enemigos, arrojándolos de Mithrim, hostigándolos por las sombrías montañas hasta una gran llanura verde.  
  
Aquellos Elfos venidos de más allá del mar eran terribles y traían consigo afiladas espadas que los orcos aprendieron a respetar primero, a temer después.  
  
Allí lucharon los Noldor durante diez noches que aún no tenían días, fieramente sin tregua ni descanso, sin que el hastío de degollar y traspasar hiciera disminuir su fiereza, ....  
  
Y aunque en la verde llanura, ahora cubierta de sangre, vieron llegar nuevo flujo negruzco que hollaba los prados, oscuros refuerzos a los innumerables orcos que los hostigaban, no se encogieron sus valerosos corazones. Pues, antes de que las negras bestias, llegaran a unirse con el resto del grupo, fueron atacados con saña por Turcafinwë, quien rompió su flanco dirigiendo a los noldorim que guiaba y que reían mientras diezmaban a las horrorosas criaturas de Morgoth.  
  
La matanza se tornó cada vez más desigual, cada vez más fiera: con los dedos pudo Melkor contar a los soldados que regresaron a Angband  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Vanimeldä también había empuñado la espada de su padre, de la que no quería separarse, y aún su madre aferró una, quietas en la tienda, heladas por el terror, oyendo los gritos...  
  
No temáis -dijo una voz desde fuera- El campamento está libre de peligro.  
  
- Es Nárion -susurró Anteniss con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.  
  
La mujer se relajó y pronto hizo una señal a su hija  
  
Coge ese saquito, tiene instrumentos quirúrgicos y ese otro, con remedios.... ¿Hay heridos? -Le preguntó a Nárion.  
  
El herrero la miró con ojos críticos.  
  
Sí, ....hay algún herido, pero no están graves y tu, en tu estado, no deberías cansarte... Deja que nosotros mismos nos ocupemos...  
  
De ningún modo -negó la Elda- donde yo no pueda, Vanimeldä seguirá. Debe aprender...  
  
La pequeña Elfa siguió obediente a su madre y pronto se vio ayudando a cortar hilo y a enfilarlo, a desinfectar las agujas con el fuego, a rociar heridas con alcohol y limpiarlas cuidadosamente con la ayuda de trapos limpios... al final del duro trabajo su madre sucumbía y la niña pudo dar sus primeras puntadas torpes, dolorosas, en el brazo de un Eldar que decía que las caricias de los orcos eran mucho menos dolorosas que las de las infantiles manos inexpertas de la pequeña Vanimeldä.  
  
Cuando acabó la ronda la niña estaba tan cansada que añoró aquellos días en los que todos le decían; "Quédate ahí quieta y sin molestar"... entonces odiaba aquellas palabras... hoy le encantaría escucharlas... De camino a su tienda, su madre se apoyó pesadamente en ella y le dijo:  
  
- Cuando un animal vaya a parir iremos las dos a verlo, Vanimeldä. Para que llegado el momento me puedas ayudar también a mí.  
  
Pese a ser una chiquilla, antes de hundirse en los senderos élficos del sueño, la Elda se dio cuenta de que su infancia había quedado atrás, tal vez muerta en los brazos de su padre. Quizá quemada en la roja fogata de los navíos Teleri...  
  
*** *** ***  
  
¡A HYLIAR! ¡A HYLIAR[?]!  
  
Gritaba Fëanáro y era esa la palabra que más recordaría Nárendur de él cuando pasados los años y aun los siglos y los milenios evocara aquella remota tarde.  
  
Bajo las estrellas, avanzar sin tregua, cercenando sin piedad, ganando terreno, centímetro a centímetro, en una orgía de destrucción como nunca volvería a ver, en una borrachera de sangre orca... ¡ADELANTE! ¡ADELANTE!  
  
Pero Fëanáro se adelantaba en solitario, sin esperar a nadie, poseído por una furia sin igual, por una pasión incontrolable y pronto dejó tras de sí a los hombres que conformaban su vanguardia...  
  
¡Sígueme! -Le instó Curufinwë- que temía por su padre.  
  
Y Nárendur ayudó a Curvo[?] a abrir brecha entre sus enemigos. Con dificultad lograron avanzar y a lo lejos vieron una imagen terrible:  
  
Unos siervos tremebundos salían de Angband. Precedidos por un oscuro aleteo, grandes como torres, con poderosas cabezas, sombra y fuego los conformaban, y sus pasos hacían temblar la tierra. La sangre en su presencia se coagulaba...  
  
Enseguida percibieron los Eldar que se trataba de maiar corruptos y sus corazones se encogieron, helados de terror. Ellos conocían el poder de un maia.  
  
¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Nárendur, que no podía ocultar su temor ¿Esto? No sé... un valarauko -musitó Curvo  
  
Varios demonios de aquellos se apresuraron contra Fëanáro, que los envistió ciegamente, poseído por el deseo de la venganza, borracho de valor, enloquecido de ira.  
  
Vamos -dijo Nárendur- le van a acorralar. Y siguiendo a Curvo y al resto de los Príncipes, el joven Noldor corrió hasta Fëanáro, que luchaba pese a haber sido mutilado por el Señor de aquellos demonios. El hijo de Finwë tenía el cuerpo en llamas y aún así seguía su batalla imparable, indomable. Pero aquellos seres tremebundos tenían un poder mayor que él y eran muchos.  
  
Haciendo caso omiso del temor, fieros, como bestias que defienden a sus crías, se lanzaron los Príncipes y algunos de sus fieles, contra los Valaraukar, a los que tras una pelea enardecida y violentísima, lograron arrebatar el cuerpo, aún con vida, de Fëanáro...  
  
Rápido, carguémoslo -dijo Naylo- debemos llevarlo cuanto antes a Anteniss... ella sabrá que hacer, ella lo curará...  
  
Pero Nárendur, menos atado por los sentimientos, leyó la muerte en los ojos, aún ardientes, aún apasionados, de Fëanáro.  
  
Y con piedad miró su cuerpo mutilado recordando la gloria de Tirion, cuando vestía de gala y del brazo de Nerdanel, hermosa como el fuego que templaba sus obras, paseaba seguido por los siete Príncipes. Arrogancia y orgullo justificados por su origen, por su sabiduría... por sus obras.  
  
Ahora, pobre despojo, transportado por sus hijos, con las lágrimas brillando en las duras pupilas, encogía el corazón. Su final se aproximaba...llegados a Eithel Sirion la voz de Fëanáro, increíblemente clara y fuerte para su estado ordenó.  
  
¡ALTO! -Y sus ojos, todavía llenos de fuego, miraron sin piedad las lejanas torres de Thangorondrim.  
  
Atto, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Maedhros, apenas ocultando su emoción.  
  
Fëanáro miró a sus hijos, estaba en los estertores últimos. Al odio hacia Morgoth se unía la frustración, el dolor inhumano que su cuerpo soportaba...  
  
Repetid -ordenó- repetid ante vuestro padre que muere, las palabras que pronunciamos ante el cadáver del mío...  
  
Atto -gritó Curufin- no digas eso, no hables así...  
  
¡CALLA¡ -Impuso Fëanáro- y Repite:  
  
Nai kotumo ar nilmo, kalima Va la thauza ar poika, Moringothonna,Elda ar Maiya ar Apanóna, Endóresse Atan sin únóna,  
  
Los siete príncipes desenvainaron sus espadas y las unieron. Nárendur, miró al Oeste: ¿Dónde estaban los Poderes? ¿Qué habían hecho por su pueblo? ¿Habían impedido que su acero traspasara los cuerpos de sus hermanos? ¿Habían luchado Ulmo o Tulkas por los Teleri? ¿Y Aulë? Nada dijo en su favor, ni un gesto.... Recordó a Mandos, severo en el océano, recordó su voz inmisericorde y se estremeció. Y entonces, estremecido pero seguro, desenvainó también su espada, negra por la sucia sangre orca, y la unió al grupo, así como otros Eldar que les acompañaban... Fëanáro prosiguió:  
  
ilar thanye, ilar melme, ilar malkazon samme, osta ilar harwe, lau Ambar tana, só-thauruvá Feanárollo, ar Feanáró nossello,  
  
El noldo respiraba cada vez más entrecortadamente, cada vez con mayor dificultad...  
  
iman askalyá ar charyá, ar mi kambe mapá, herá hirala ar haiya hatá Silmarille.  
  
Solemnemente, como quien asume plenamente las consecuencias de sus actos, con lágrimas en los bellos rostros, corroídos de dolor, los conjurados iban repitiendo palabra tras palabra aquellas frases que les ligaban fuertemente... acompasándose a una voz cada vez más débil...  
  
- Sí vandalme ilyai:unqualé son antévalme mennai Aure-mettá,qualmé tenn' Ambar-mettá! Quettalman lasta, Eru Ilúvatar! Oiyámórenna mé-quetamartya íre queluvá tyardalma. Ainorontesse tirtasse lastaar ilma-vandá enyalaz, Varda Manwe! [?]  
  
Y Fëanáro, sacando el último aire que sus pulmones pudieron capturar, maldijo por tres veces el nombre de Morgoth, y cerró los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro...  
  
.... por que quizá formara parte de su castigo, quizá él nunca la viera...., pero sabía que, por alguna rendija, Miriel acudiría a ver a su hijo...., sus hermosos labios se fruncirían en un beso, y, en su soledad se sentiría acompañada..."yondonya" -le murmuraría dulcemente aquella voz que siempre había ansiado oír...  
  
Entonces una llamarada súbita devoró el cuerpo sin vida de Fëanáro mientras de la garganta poderosa de Cáno salía un grito desesperado y dolorido que Nárendur jamás podría olvidar...  
  
[1] Sígueme [2] Segid, seguid [3] Nombre corto de Curufinwë  
  
1 Hija mía 2 Hantalë = Gracias. Úman ná = de nada 3 El valor te llega al mirar a los ojos de tu enemigo. [i] Es el texto quenya del juramento de Fëanor. Su traducción es: Sea amigo o enemigo, ominoso o luminoso, engendro de Morgoth o brillante Vala, Elda o Maia, o Después Nacido, Hombre aún por nacer en la Tierra Media, ni ley, ni amor, ni alianza de espadas, temor ni peligro, ni el destino mismo, lo defenderán de Fëanor, y de la prole de Fëanor, a quien ocultase o atesorase, o en su mano tomase, encontrando vigilado o lejos arrojado un Silmaril. Esto juramos todos: muerte le daremos antes que acabe el día, maldito hasta el fin del mundo! ¡Oíd nuestra palabra Eru Ilúvatar! Con la sempiterna Oscuridad seamos malditos si el juramento rompemos. Sobre la montaña sagrada oídlo como testigos y nuestra promesa recordad, Manwe y Varda 


End file.
